I'm sorry, I love you
by lizzy.nefer18
Summary: Hermione ha vivido como ha querido, o al menos eso es lo que cree hasta que un evento inesperado la lleva a un viejo enemigo, uno que la hará como quiere.
1. Prefacio

"_**Prefacio"**_

Cinco años pasaron después de aquella batalla tan temible y preocupante para el mundo mágico, los mortifagos se habían dispersado y desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Solo a pocos meses de que la gran guerra finalizara, se escogió un nuevo ministro, un hombre alto de cabellera platinada y larga, sus orbes grandes de un color azulado, con una complexión algo robusta, y con mirada severa. Aquel hombre de nombre, Finius Gansery.

Finius, sin duda se convirtió, en pocos meses de su mandato, en el mejor y más apto Ministro de magia que jamás se haya tenido, era severo y sumamente perfeccionista, odiaba las injusticias y claro, evitaba tener contacto con las artes oscuras.

El trío de oro, ahora unos chicos de 25 años de edad, trabajaban en el ministerio como Aurores de gran elite. Harry continuaba siendo el mismo chico delgado, cabello azabache y revuelto, sus ojos verdes yacían detrás de unas gafas redondas. Ron, creció otros centímetros más, su cabellera pelirroja resaltaba como siempre, esos ojos azulados mostraban más madurez y claro no podían faltar unas cuantas pecas en su rostro. Hermione, cambio solo un poco, su cabello era un menos rebelde que cuando iba al colegio, a su complexión delgada ahora le hacia resaltar aquellos tributos natos de una mujer, sus orbes castaños continuaban teniendo ese aire de sabiduría y análisis.

Las relaciones personales de los chicos no iban muy bien, al menos el de Ron y Hermione, quienes no tardaron en dar fin a su noviazgo de tres años. La castaña, a pesar de ello, intento que su rompimiento no causara consecuencias garrafales en su trabajo y mucho menos en sus amistades. Harry por otro lado, iba más que bien con su relación con Ginny, incluso ya comenzaban a ser su planes para una futura boda, la cual tenia a la familia Weasley rebosante de alegría.

Todo el mundo mágico estaba en paz. Al menos hasta la noche de un 14 de agosto, ciertamente el clima había comenzado a tornarse extraño, el cielo se oscureció y el frío inundo las calles de Chester, una ciudad pequeña ubicada al suroeste de Inglaterra, lugar donde residía ahora Hermione Granger.

La luz en la ciudad, se extinguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esta anomalía obligo a la castaña a levantarse de la cama, se puso una bata blanca y agarro su varita, para después salir. Sin embargo antes de que ella tocara el pomo de la puerta principal de su casa, sintió un golpe brusco en su espalda, conocía esa sensación… un hechizo aturdidor.

La castaña cayó al suelo, sus ojos intentaban buscar al culpable sin embargo solo logro ver una sombra, era un hombre, y tan solo en un instante un rayo de fuera ilumino su estancia, revelando a su atacante… Draco Malfoy.

Había sido por segundos, pero la castaña logro ver en sus ojos, frialdad y maldad pura, una que en sus años de estudiantes nunca vio. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico que combatió con ellos y entendió que su lealtad estaba mal dirigida, ahora le atacaba? ¿Qué sucedía? Fue la ultima pregunta que su mente formulo antes de que todo se quedara en oscuridad…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a mis futuros lectores, como verán traigo un nuevo fic, un Dramione. Espero que sea de su agrado. Si alguien quiere comentar este pequeña probadita de lo que sera el fic, les estaré muy agradecida, también les diré que este fic tendrá su continuación en Febrero del siguiente año, si en caso de que os atraiga demasiado su atención, intentare traerles el primer capitulo mucho antes. Pero bueno, mi idea es no presionarme tanto, dado que la universidad me tiene muy ocupada, y el estar actualizando todos los fics me es casi imposible. <em>**

**_- Mis mejores deseos esta Navidad y año nuevo. -_**

**_Bye_**


	2. La frialdad y oscuridad de un calabozo

"**La frialdad y oscuridad de un calabozo"**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron solo vio oscuridad, una infinita y aterradora oscuridad, ni un bendito rayo de luz llegaba a ese lugar abandonado por Merlín. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué le había pasado? Se pregunto una y otra vez mientras intentaba levantarse, cosa que fue imposible, su cuerpo estaba pesado a pesar de aquella única prenda que cubría su piel.

Su cerebro continuaba trabajando con rapidez en algo, ella era una mujer increíblemente astuta y con la mente fría cuando se requería, debía irse antes que su captor lograra su cometido… su captor. Fue en ese fugaz momento que su mente extrajo de sus últimos recuerdos a ese rubio de ojos grises que le miraba con odio y con una frialdad que le ponía la piel de gallina. Draco Malfoy, no recordaba mucho de aquel joven a pesar de haber sido su pequeño enemigo en la escuela y mucho menor recordaba haber escuchado de su vida después de la caída de Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Por qué su secuestro? ¿Qué pretendía? Demasiadas preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza y que no conseguía responder. Tan frustrante, tan aterrador.

El cansancio por los esfuerzos que ejerció ante esas pesadas cadenas que la sujetaban de muñecas, pies y cuello, le obligo a dormir. Sus sueños estaban siendo un tanto aterradores para ella, unos donde Draco Malfoy permanecía vívidamente, eran inexplicables, especialmente por el profundo dolor que la inundaba cada vez que despertaba de ellos. ¿Eran proféticos? No, era absurdo pensarlo, especialmente para ella.

— _¡Que aburrido!_ — esa voz masculina y agresiva retumbo en las frías paredes de aquel lugar. Después el eco de unas botas bajando las escaleras, se acercaban, ella lo sabía por el vibrante eco que aumentaba a cada paso — _quiero divertirme con la sangre sucia_ — dijo la misma voz, solo que esta vez su tono fue perverso.

Mientras más cerca se oían esos pasos, más temor inundaba a la castaña, se arrastró por la piedra, causándose rasguños en la piel de sus piernas, más sin embargo no avanzo mucho. Se escucho el abrir de una reja que al instante fue cerrada con llave, y nuevamente los pasos, otra reja abriéndose y por primera vez después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo vio luz.

— _Que mujer tan deliciosa tenemos aquí…_ — esa voz nuevamente, la castaña no lograba ver su rostro dado que sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz de aquella antorcha — _tan exquisita, pero claro eso no le quita la suciedad_ — dos risas con un tono diferente fueron captadas por los oídos de la castaña, eran tres hombres quienes la contemplaban su casi desnudez de su cuerpo.

— _¿Ya saben que es lo que hará con ella?_ — pregunto otra voz, algo más amable en comparación con el primer hombre.

Se hizo el silencio y eso ayudo a que Hermione lograba visualizarlos mejor. El que estaba más cerca de ella, era moreno y alto como de un metro ochenta, rostro cuadrado, unos ojos medianos ocultos por unas pobladas cejas, pero lo que mejor se distinguía era aquella cicatriz que cubría su mejilla izquierda. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche y de un largo más allá de su hombro, el cual tenía sujeto en una soleta. La corpulencia de este era fuerte, ella podía jurar que si ese sujeto se lo proponía lograría levantar a los otros dos con sus brazos.

Otro de ellos, el que aun se mantenía callado era de color, bajito y bastante delgado, su rostro era redondo, pelón y sus ojos pequeños. El hombre de voz amable era casi del mismo tamaño que el moreno, su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, sus cabellos rojizos resaltaban bajo la luz de la antorcha, era de complexión delgada con solo los músculos de los brazos trabajados.

— _Lindas piernas, muñeca_ — comento el moreno. Con una sonrisa diabólica plasmada en sus labios se acercó a Hermione, ella por instinto intento alejarse todo lo que pudo, lo cual divirtió a los tres hombres — _¡mira no más! Tenemos a una fierecilla…_ — comento al mismo tiempo en que sus toscas manos la sujetaban de las pantorrillas.

Hermione intento patearlo, pero esto provoco que aquellas masculinas manos le lastimaran. El hombre de un solo movimiento la jalo hasta él, arrastrándola y lastimándola. El sucio camisón que llevaba la castaña se subió ante esa acción dejando descubierta aquella parte más delicada y preciada para una mujer, la cual era cubierta por unas bragas blancas. El hombre pasó su lengua por sus labios, y sus manos ascendieron hasta sus muslos. El recorrido dejo marcada la piel de las piernas de Hermione con una fina capa oscura.

La castaña no supo por que, pero con su mirada suplico a los otros dos hombres por ayuda, pero estos solo le miraron con frialdad. Ella intento gritar pero su voz no salía, al parecer le habían lanzado un hechizo de silencio sin que ella se diera cuenta. La impotencia de no poder defenderse hizo que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas.

—_ ¿¡Quien esta abajo!_ — grito una mujer de voz chillona e imponente. El moreno que había estado tocándola, la soltó con rapidez y se puso de pie. Los otros dos se asomaron a un pasillo — _¿¡Quien bajo sin mi permiso!_ — esa voz femenina nuevamente. Los tres hombres se estremecieron, el pelirrojo agarro la antorcha y echo a correr por el pasillo seguido del hombre de color.

— _Te salvaste por esta vez preciosa, pero serás mía_ — sentencio el moreno antes de irse tras sus otros dos compañeros.

El sentimiento que inundo a Hermione era difícil de explicar, pero en general era alivio. Aquella voz le había salvado de una violación. Su cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente por el miedo que la inundaba, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Pero entonces una voz familiar atrajo su atención.

— _¿Qué hacían abajo?_ — un tono frio y cruel. Era poco audible pero lograba llegar a ella.

— _Nada señor… solo fuimos a ver que la sangre sucia continuara con vida_ — reconoció esa voz como la del pelirrojo.

— _Bella, cuando caiga la tarde haz lo que te pedí y después llévala a mi habitación_ — esa voz, sabia de quien era. Era de él, pero… ¿Por qué le daba escalofríos ese tono de voz?

— _Si, mi señor. Me divertiré un poco, pero no la dañare tanto_ — una risa malévola acompaño a la voz femenina.

El terror inundo a Hermione, la voz de aquella mujer era vagamente familiar, pero también desconocida le estremecía. Y sin lugar a dudas, provocaba en ella un terror descontrolado…

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel pervertido ataque, eso si, permanecía pendiente de cualquier sonido del exterior. A los pocos minutos de que todo se quedo en silencio, el sonido de unos pies descalzos se fueron acercando. Se escucho el sonido de ambas rejas abrirse y cerrarse a la vez, luego nuevamente sus ojos fueron iluminados por la luz de una antorcha.

La persona que estaba parada frente a ella era una mujer de más o menos 20 años de edad, iba descalza y lo que llevaba puesto era un ligero vestido negro de tirantes. Su cabello era rojizo y ondulado. Su rostro estaba cubierto por pecas y sus ojos celestes le miraban con compasión pero también con algo de preocupación. En una de sus manos llevaba una pequeña charola con un plato lleno de carne y un vaso con agua. Dejo la antorcha colgada en una de las paredes antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a mirar a la castaña.

— _Come… mi amo no querrá que mueras_ — su voz era suave y amable. La pelirroja se acercó hasta ella y dejo la charola a un lado. Ayudo a Hermione a sentarse y al ver que aun no podía hacer mucho movimiento, ella le alimento — _estas sucia y algo mojada_ — se quejo al acomodar el camisón que anteriormente había sido blanco — _come_ — exigió mientras acercaba un pedazo de carne pinchado con el tenedor a los labios ajenos.

Hermione continuaba viendo a la chica, era bonita pero había algo en ella que le incomodaba. La pelirroja acerco la carne a su boca pero ella continuo sin abrirla. La joven se canso y dejo caer el tenedor a la charola molesta.

— _Créeme, si quieres sobrevivir a lo que te hará Bella será mejor que te alimentes, ¿quieres morir aquí?_ — los ojos castaños, llenos de ojeras y llorosos miraron esos celestes tan vivos.

Podía ser estúpido de su parte, pero en verdad la castaña tenía hambre. Abrió la boca y después de una sonrisa, la pelirroja se dispuso a darle de comer con tranquilidad. Cada bocado la sintió una bendición, era una comida deliciosa como para una rehén. Su cerebro trabajo mejor ante el estimulo del alimento… ellos no le querían muerta. Una vez que termino, la pelirroja se puso de pie con todo y la charola, pero Hermione le alcanzo a sujetar un parte del vestido con su diestra, la chica desvió la mirada hacia ella.

— _Te tengo lastima, ¿sabes? Escuche mucho de ti, de tus amigos y de lo que hicieron hace años… son héroes, pero lo que ha estado pasando hace un año a creado este lugar_ — aquella suave voz femenina era sincera y causo en Hermione que nuevas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. La fría y pequeña mano de la pelirroja acaricio su mejilla y le peino su alborotado cabello — _el trio que salvo el mundo mágico con ayuda de sus amigos…_ — susurro y fue fugas pero los orbes cansados de la castaña vieron como una cristalina lágrima caía por la mejilla de la joven.

La chica se puso de pie y agarro la antorcha con rapidez antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo. Solo el sonido de las rejas abrirse y cerrarse le dieron a entender que estaba de nuevo sola. Con pesadez apoyo su cabeza en la fría y húmeda pared. Sus orbes vieron a todos lados pero nuevamente estaba inundada por la oscuridad. Ella nunca había imaginado lo difícil y temible que era estar en las sombras. Hermione se quedo dormida, el dolor de su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más.

—_ ¡Es hora! ¡Tráiganmela!_ — grito la voz de la mujer, causando que la castaña despertara bruscamente.

En tan solo unos instantes sus oídos se llenaron de los sonidos bruscos de pasos acercándose, las rejas se abrieron más no les escucho cerrarse de nuevo. Al pasar de cinco segundos una gran cantidad de personas aparecieron en el calabozo, solo dos de ellos iban iluminando el camino con sus varitas. Una mujer de cabellos rubios se abrió paso entre ellos, sonrió con malicia antes de apuntar con la varita a Hermione. No se escucharon sus palabras, la castaña solo sintió como sus cuerdas vocales funcionaban de nuevo, y que ya no se sentía tan pesada.

— _Johan, esta lista… llévala ante Bella_ — un hombre de color, mucho más alto de la rubia se acercó a ella y la jalo de las pesadas cadenas que tiraron con brusquedad de ella.

Hermione se resistió todo lo que pudo sin embargo al final término siendo arrastrada por el calabozo y llevada al piso superior, la luz le afecto la visión por unos instantes, pero al poder ver bien, vio aquel lugar. Era un salón, tres sofás rodeaban la estancia, las paredes estaban libres de fotografías, solo en una esquina se lograba ver un símbolo, un corazón sangrando que era atravesado por una serpiente y un rayo. En otra esquina una chimenea que yacía encendida y frente a esta una mujer vestida con vestido negro totalmente amoldado a su esbelta figura, sus cabellos negros, espesos y ondulados caían por su espalda levemente.

El hombre dejo caer las pesadas cadenas, las cuales provocaron un sonido brusco y tintineante. La mujer que estaba de pie, dándoles la espalda giro con suavidad. Al verla los ojos de Hermione se abrieron aterrorizados. La mujer se acercó a ella con el mismo caminar y la misma sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, Bellatrix Lestrange.


	3. Esos orbes grises

"**Esos orbes grises"**

_—_ _¡No! ¡Estas muerta! –_ grito la castaña, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su brazo le dolió. Ese recuerdo había quedado plasmado en su alma. Esa tortura. La mujer sonrió divertida e infantilmente, se acercó a la castaña y la agarro de los cabellos con su diestra mientras le apuntaba el cuello con su varita _– Por favor, no… -_ cristalinas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Hermione, provocando una sonrisa divertida en la mujer.

_—_ _¿Te lo parezco? –_ pregunto con aquella voz chillona y amenazante, sus labios se curvaron, mientras su diestra recorría peligrosamente la piel de la mejilla ajena _– esto me emociona, ¿no lo creen? –_ las risas estallaron por parte de los ahí presentes. Risas eufóricas aunque forzadas.

El grupo que había bajado al calabozo se dispersaron por toda la estancia. La rubia tomo asiento en uno de los sofás y comenzó a jugar con su varita, creando gran infinidad de luces de todos colores. Las miradas varoniles, no le quitaban la mirada de encima, sin duda eran atraídos por aquel cuerpo delicado que ahora poseía la castaña. La mujer de cabellos negros apretó con más fuerza la cabellera de Hermione, y sin compasión la arrastro hasta el límite de la chimenea, donde rápidamente se sintió el sofocante calor. La pelinegra se puso en cuclillas a un lado de su prisionera y le obligo a mirarla.

_—_ _Para tu suerte, no soy quien crees… esa gran mujer murió en aquella batalla dentro del castillo, pero para tu mala suerte… soy tan buena como ella, incluso hasta peor –_ las facciones de Hermione se distorsionaron por el dolor que causaba el jaloneo brusco de sus cabellos _– como una rata de biblioteca ya debes saber imaginar cual es mi nombre, ¿no es así? – _sonrió malévola.

La cabeza de Hermione no tuvo que pensar mucho en el nombre, ella decía ser fanática de Bellatrix y por lo tanto ese debía ser su nombre ahora, además de que al cavar un poco en sus recuerdos, aquellos sujetos le llamaban Bella. Tan inesperado, pero también increíblemente terrorífico. Su destino estaba en manos de aquella mujer que poseía rasgos de una locura interna. Sádica, esa era probablemente la palabra que mejor podía describirla. Los ojos de la castaña se desviaron un poco, al grupo que yacía en la estancia se les había unido un trio más. Entre ellos un mago y una bruja que reconoció, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Ambos mucho más demacrados, ya no había ningún rasgo infantil en ellos, miradas frías y alejadas de todo brillo.

_—_ _Tu eres una de las culpables, por ti somos… -_ la bruja de nombre Bella se mordió su labio inferior. Sujeto con más fuerza los cabellos para después soltarla con brusquedad, le pateo del hombro, para obligarla a tirarse contra el suelo. La bruja se sentó sobre el abdomen de la castaña y la apunto con su varita _– yo soy la que más deseos tiene de matarte – _la mirada de Bella, no se podía describir. Tan llena de odio, crueldad y frialdad. Tres hombres intentaron acercarse, pero parecían temerosos _– ten una dulce fantasía_ – movió la varita frente a los ojos de Hermione y unas chispas violáceas escaparon de la punta, las cuales golpearon contra sus ojos.

Hermione quedo inconsciente, y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a gritar con desesperación. Se retorcía y lágrimas escapaban de aquellos ojos. Bella soltó una carcajada, se puso de pie y miro a sus espectadores, quienes observaban petrificados la escena. Blaise se acercó a Bella y susurro unas palabras en su oído antes de alejarse. Los gritos y suplicas de Hermione duraron quince minutos para después cesar. La pelinegra arqueo una ceja, miro a un hombre de cabellos castaños y dio un cabezazo. El castaño se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Hermione. No peleaba más, ya no forcejeaba ni siquiera movía un dedo.

_—_ _Esta lista, llévala con Draco –_ el chico se giró y camino a paso apresurado lejos de la estancia. A pesar de verse debilucho y sin músculos que resaltaran a la vista, no ejerció mucha fuerza al transportar a Hermione. Ella no se movía, lo cual hacia más fácil su tarea. El chico subió las escaleras de piedra hasta el segundo piso, donde se dirigió hasta la puerta que impedía el paso a la habitación del rubio.

Dudo unos segundos, dado que nadie podía interrumpir a Draco. Cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de hacerlo, recibía el peor castigo… enfrentarse a Bella. El chico se quejó en silencio, hizo gestos de molestia y después de terror. Demasiadas imágenes recorrían esa cabeza masculina. Pasados unos minutos que ocupo para mentalizarse, el joven estiro su diestra al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo. Sin embargo, antes de que sus nudillos golpearan contra la madera, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una pelirroja que yacía completamente desnuda. El castaño se embeleso unos segundos mirando aquel curvilíneo y deleitoso cuerpo para después entrar.

La habitación de Draco, era de dimensiones exorbitantes. Las paredes estaba tapizadas de notas antiguas del Profeta, una alfombra de color esmeralda cubría la fría roca del piso, una cama redonda se encontraba en medio de la habitación, en el extremo derecho a la cama había un enorme ropero que iba del piso al techo, a su izquierda un ventanal cubría un balcón, a un lado solo está un escritorio y una silla. El rubio yacía recostado, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sus brazos extendidos a los lados y una sábana rodeaba su abdomen dejando al descubierto aquel torso lleno de cicatrices.

El chico dejo el cuerpo de Hermione sobre la alfombra, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. La pelirroja se acercó con rapidez a la chica, pasó sus delicadas manos por la piel ajena. El calor que desprendida esa mujer, lleno por completo a Hermione, obligándola a despertar de su larga tortura mental. De sus ojos todavía salieron lágrimas que la pelirroja limpio, los orbes castaños se posaron en esa amable chica que le brindaba su ayuda, ciertamente le sorprendió su desnudez, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

La pelirroja se levantó como si hubiera escuchado un llamado y camino directo a la cama, donde se puso de rodillas frente a las piernas varoniles, se abrazó a ellas mientras bajaba la mirada dejando así que sus cabellos ondulados y rojizos cayeran sobre su rostro. Una escena tan increíble de ver, pero también tan repugnante. Draco solo llevaba un bóxer cubriendo su cuerpo, su diestra acariciaba los cabellos de la joven, si no se equivocaba aquello era como ver un perro y su amo.

_—_ _¿Por qué me haces esto? –_ pregunto la castaña, aun con la mirada sobre la pelirroja, quien se veía contenta con las vanas caricias que recibía por parte de Draco. El rubio ni siquiera la miro, solo se levantó y camino hasta el ventanal donde vio el tétrico atardecer. La pelirroja permaneció de rodillas a un lado de la cama, esperando alguna orden por parte del blondo.

_—_ _Las razones debes de conocerlas, no tengo que perder mi tiempo en explicaciones… -_ la voz del rubio era tan fría y cruel. ¿Qué había sucedido con aquel joven que conoció? ¿Por qué evadía su mirada? _– ahorita deben estarte buscando, ¿Qué debería enviarles? – _esa pregunta fue más para sí mismo que para ella _– cámbiate y sal Naremi… -_ de un brinco la pelirroja se puso de pie, agarro el vestido de tirantes de color negro con el que Hermione le conoció, y sin decir palabra alguna les dejo solos.

En todo momento, los orbes castaños de Hermione le siguieron. Cada movimiento de esa chica era increíblemente fino y delicado. Bajo la oscuridad no había logrado ver lo que a la luz se notaba tan claramente, probablemente ella era descendiente de una veela. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró, la castaña miro a Malfoy, quien aún le daba la espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquel impactante tatuaje cubrir su blanca piel. El tatuaje era el mismo que sus ojos había visto en la estancia donde fue torturada, un corazón ensangrentado siendo atravesado por un rayo y una feroz serpiente, solo que aquella serpiente se extendía por todo su hombro izquierdo hasta su muñeca.

_—_ _Granger, una bruja de leyenda para el mundo mágico, junto con Potter y Weasley –_ la voz del blondo la saco de su ensimismamiento, parpadeo rápidamente se puso de pie tambaleándose con ligereza _– ¿Qué se siente se una prisionera de tu enemigo? –_ Hermione frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. No entendía que sucedía en realidad.

_—_ _¿¡Que quieres de mí!? ¡La guerra termino! ¡No entiendo! – e_xigió. Draco se giró y por primera vez después de aquella noche de tormenta, sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione vio de nuevo aquella frialdad, crueldad y al mismo tiempo tristeza en esos orbes grises que le perforaban como cuchillas.

_—_ _¿No te parece injusto que ustedes sean felices a costa del sufrimiento de otros? –_ pregunto con aquel semblante sin emoción, eso le helo la piel. La castaña no comprendía lo que pasaba, su mente estaba bloqueado. Draco se acercó muy lentamente hasta ella, Hermione intentaba alejarse pero sus piernas apenas lograban responderle. Un escalofrió la inundo en cuanto sintió su cercanía.

_—_ _No sé de qué hablas… te juro que no lo sé… -_ se atrevió a decir. Quería explicaciones, deseaba con toda su alma salir de aquellas sombras de ignorancia que la estaba rodeando con rapidez.

_—_ _Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, ¿deberé tomar venganza por mi propia mano iniciando por ti? –_ pregunto. Los ojos de Hermione no perdieron en ningún momento los orbes de él, no lograba sacar nada de aquella mirada _– si te hago algo, ¿sufrirán tus amigos? –_ pregunto de nuevo, aunque esa vez no dudo en presionar con sus manos los brazos de ella, lastimándola.

Hermione se quejó, pero el rubio se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, claro que eso no le impidió continuar apretando sus brazos y después empujarla hacia la cama. Camino con tranquilidad y la acorralo con su cuerpo, ella apenas lograba moverse, estaba débil y la tortura mental por parte de Bella acabo con su fortaleza. De sus labios solo salían unas palabras que el blondo nunca creyó escuchar de esa mujer… "Por favor, por favor…" La diestra de Draco presiono contra el abdomen de Hermione logrando que ella soltara un grito por el dolor.

_—_ _Esto es solo una pequeña porción del dolor que cualquiera ha pasado – _dijo cerca de la oreja ajena _– aun te falta sufrir más… -_ presiono más el abdomen de Hermione provocando así sus lágrimas – tú y tus amigos pagaran el precio de nuestro exilio, así que prepárate – el rubio se levantó y salió de su habitación.

Hermione se acurruco en aquella cama, donde soltó a llorar. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? ¿Qué culpa tenia ella? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? La castaña se sentía destrozada, esos ojos grises por solo unos segundos habían mostrado una infinita tristeza, una que le atravesó, llenándola de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con Draco Malfoy?


End file.
